Dogwalk
by Byukio
Summary: A stray dog decides to follow Mizael and Kaito on their way home from the store, and while Mizael is very into the idea of adopting it, Kaito, not so much.


**A/N: This is mostly brought on from one of those "Imagine Your OTP" prompts. Might use the dog in some future fics, maybe. **

**Pairing: (light) Mizael/Kaito**

**Characters: Haruto, Kaito, Mizael.**

* * *

"I can't believe Haruto insisted you come with me to the store, you're horrible in populated places," Kaito said as he shook his head and glared at the blonde walking beside him.

Mizael didn't exactly see the problem here, but then again he didn't understand what he did to begin with. "And what makes you say that?"

"Mizael, you pushed a child out of the way to ride a kiddie ride," Kaito said as he put a hand to his forehead and sighed, not only that, Mizael made the situation worse.

"They did not need to go to the moon," Mizael replied and Kaito would've laughed but he was being serious here. "Mizael for the last time, it is not a real spaceship."

"Nonsense, I simply did not achieve the right velocity to take up into the air." One would think it sounded smart, but considering what the information was about, not so much.

"You are an embarrassment to take places, I swear," Kaito huffed and kept walking, he was unsure if it was even wise to let Mizael carry bags, maybe they'd float off and take him to space too. "Space bags" As Kaito would call them, and he laughs at the idea of such a thing.

"Why would you even need a spaceship, that isn't a spaceship, when you can just as well go there yourself anytime?" Kaito only asked because he certainly had no trouble getting there when they dueled on the moon, which seemed so long ago now.

"It'd be interesting to ride in a spaceship though, don't you think?" Mizael asked as he swung one of the bags he was holding and smiled at Kaito.

"Not for me, I've already ridden in a space shuttle," Kaito said not necessarily proud, Mizael only eyed him and asked him if it was an experience he enjoyed.

"It was exciting to say the least, though that also could've been because other things going on at the time as well, of course."

After all, he had ridden in the space shuttle during his trip to the moon to duel Mizael, which he'd associate with some bad memories, mainly dying, but he did enjoy the duel up until that point.

Kaito was sure it was something Mizael didn't like remembering very much either.

Either way he was shaken from such thoughts when Mizael started speaking, but it wasn't to him. "Well, aren't you an adorable creäture."

"That's a dog," Kaito told him as he eyed the dog that the blonde was now petting. It was a golden retriever. This one was still a pretty small size; he guessed it was still a puppy of some sort. "It's fur is yellow, Kaito," Mizael said as he pointed out the obvious.

"Mmhm, it sure is," Kaito said as Mizael pointed out the obvious and for whatever reason Mizael seemed to be taken by the dog. "It likes me."

The dog did already seem comfortable around him.

"Come on, leave it be, we're going."

Mizael stood up and gave the dog a friendly wave and followed after Kaito, though Mizael's newly made friend didn't seem to want to part ways, it followed them and let out a bark. "The dog is following us, Kaito, it's _destiny_."

"Are you saying you want to keep that thing? It's a stray Mizael, we don't know what it has." Kaito pointed out.

Mizael then pulled out his phone and began texting Haruto about the situation. "But Kaito, we can dress it for holidays."

"And I care about this because?" Kaito said as he eyed Mizael and then the dog that was now following them. "Kaito," Mizael simply said as he pointed at the dog's eyes.

"Mizael no," Kaito said completely ignoring whatever adorable eyes the dog was possibly making. Mizael glanced at his phone and smiled, Kaito assumed this wasn't good.

"Haruto said yes, two against one, who is the winner here? Me! And that's why I'm the better galaxy eyes user," Mizael said in triumph and the dog let out a bark.

Kaito only sighed and glanced down at the dog. "What does getting a dog to follow you have to do with anything?"

Mizael completely avoided the question. "I named him Dragon," Mizael said as he continued walking as the dog followed them.

"Mizael, that isn't a dragon, it will never be a dragon and—" and of course it isn't like it matters because Mizael is stubborn and set on the name.

"Dragon is a good dog, Kaito!" and of course the dog barked back in defense of that, it seemed the dog liked the name for whatever reason, so who was Kaito to argue with such a ridiculous name for a dog, simply because it isn't a dragon, nor would it ever be one.

"Sure," Kaito muttered and kept on walking, but in a way, he had started to accept the dog as well, and besides, it wouldn't be that bad having a pet around the tower.

"Don't be jealous of the dog, Kaito, you're still my favorite mongrel," Mizael laughed and kept walking, swinging the bags in hand, and honestly Kaito isn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. "I have no need to be jealous over a dog, trust me."

"Good, come along Dragon," Mizael called as the dog barked and followed behind them. Kaito only sighed and watched as the dog kept up with them, he had to admit the dog was in a way, cute.

It would be awkward when they eventually got the dog a collar that said "Dragon" on it, it'd be nice explaining to people. "Ah, yes this is our dog, Dragon, he's not a real dragon as you can obviously see but that is his name." Yeah, real fun to explain that'll be.

Kaito laughs at the idea, maybe some owner will call and they'll end up not keeping it.

Either way he's shaken from his thoughts of this when Mizael informs the dog that they're home. "This is your home, Dragon."

The dog seemed a bit excited as it barked and followed Mizael inside the tower, Kaito quickly following after them. As Kaito turned the corner he heard Haruto's voice.

"So, Nii-san did agree to let him stay, huh?" Haruto asked as he pet the golden retriever and proceeded to ask what the dog's name was.

"His name is Dragon, I named him that," Mizael said quite proud of the name, Haruto only smiled and continued to pet the dog, he wasn't surprised in the least that Mizael had named the dog that.

Honestly Haruto was expecting Mizael and his brother to fight over naming the dog Tachyon or Photon. "Nii-san, do you like the dog too?"

Kaito nodded slowly and said, "I suppose so, it seems friendly enough."

Haruto could only grin, so his brother was warming up to the dog after all. "Great! Just don't get jealous if he grows more attached to Mizael than you!"

Kaito couldn't tell if Haruto meant that he should be jealous over the dog, or something else. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Relax Nii-san, you would always love Mizael more than anyone else, right?" Haruto snickered and now Kaito understood, he shook his head and protested.

"I doubt Kaito can be as amusing, after all can he do tricks like Dragon?" Kaito honestly had no idea that the dog was capable of tricks or when Mizael figured out it could do any. "Really, what tricks does he know?" Haruto asked in curiosity.

Mizael then told the dog to stand up as he held something in the air, it seemed to be a small cookie, the dog did as it was told and Mizael gave it the treat.

"See Kaito, you aren't capable of doing that." Kaito found that insulting, he was already standing on two legs, of course he was fucking capable of it.

"Tell it to do another trick then, if the dog is so clever," Kaito suggested, clearly he could best the dog if the trick wasn't involving something he was already doing.

"Dragon, kisses," Mizael told the dog as he bent down and let Dragon lick his face. "See, he's great at doing tricks Kaito, more so than you."

Kaito rolled his eyes and said "Is that so?" and leaned forward toward Mizael.

"What is it you're doing?" Mizael questioned, he didn't see the need for Kaito to be this close.

"Say what you told the dog to me," Kaito muttered and eyed the blonde, Mizael seemed confused by what it'd achieve. "Kaito, kisses? I don't see why—"

Mizael was quickly cut off when Kaito preformed the same trick the dog had, Mizael quickly recoiled in shock from the action as he pulled away from Kaito.

"I see, I suppose you are just as… capable of performing the same tricks," Mizael muttered as he held a hand to his face and Kaito only smirked in response.

"See, I told you that Nii-san loved you more than anyone else," Haruto teased and Kaito scoffed and quickly turned away, whatever, he just wanted to prove he was better at performing any trick that the dog, Dragon, could do.

"Amusing enough for you?" Kaito asked as he glanced back at Mizael. "Mmhm, very," Mizael said as he walked over to Kaito and pressed his forehead to his.

Haruto took the opportunity to snicker and chant "Nii-san loves Mizael, Nii-san loves Mizael!" which caused Kaito to deny it. "Nonsense," Kaito hissed as he pushed himself away from Mizael.

"Of course he doesn't," Mizael said with a grin and looked back at their new dog, Dragon. "Dragon loves me far more of course."

Kaito raised an eye at the dog and looked back at Mizael. "Wrong, I love you much more than that dog, if not more so—" and stopped when realizing what he had just admitted to because of that dog.

"I'm very aware of that," Mizael explained and put a hand on Kaito's shoulder as he looked him in the eye. "I thought it'd be interesting to hear you say it though."

"You go to great lengths to annoy me, don't you?" Kaito asked with an unamused expression on his face.

"Of course," Mizael snickered and walked off down the hall, the new dog, Dragon, quickly following after him.

"That dog will not be sleeping in the bedroom just so you're aware!" Kaito shouted down the hall and Haruto laughed and told him the dog could be some sort of guard for him and sleep in his room.

Though Kaito didn't get an answer, he swears it would've been "don't be jealous of the dog, Kaito." He finished putting the shopping supplies away that had been left out and headed into the living room.

Kaito turned when he heard barking and felt something curling against his feet; it was the new dog, Dragon. He hadn't even heard the dog's steps, stealthy.

"Hm, you're not as much trouble as I first thought," Kaito muttered as he pet Dragon on the head. The dog then laid beside Kaito's feet.

Not such a bad out come after all, Dragon could make a promising pet.


End file.
